Namine meets Larxene
After Namine ran away from home, she cries in the courtyard. Suddenly, she hears a voice. "Namine, you poor child." says a voice. Namine turned to see Larxene, who came to make Namine's dreams come true. "You're Larxene---one of the Orginization 13!" Namine exclaimed. "Didn't my family exiled you?" she asked. "That's right , turtle dove." Larxene answered. "But how could I stay away when I knew you were so alone?" the woman asked. "What you need is a woman's advice." Namine turned and run away, but she stopped to hear Larxene. "What if I could make your dreams come true?" Namine turned around and said, "My parents would never allow it." "Oh, well. It musn't be love, and there is nothing I can do to help." Larxene said in a depressed voice. "Could...could you really help me? But how?" Namine asked. "Well... the only way to get what you want is to become a mortal yourself." Larxene replied. "A mortal? Can you do that?" Namine asked, eagerly. Larxene went over to Namine and said, "My dear, sweet child...that's what I do." Just then, Hokey Wolf, Simon, and Fievel ran over to her, but they were too late. They saw that Namine was in danger. "This is terrible! Simon, Fievel! You guys go tell her family!" Hokey urged them. "Okay!" Simon nodded as he and Fievel ran to tell her family, but they were blocked by Brer Fox and Brer Bear. "Have we got a deal?" Larxene asked, politely. "I'll turn you into a mortal right now. All you have to do is sign a little contract." "A contract?" Namine asked, curiously. "That's right, blondie." Larxene said, wisely. "And the price is just a token. A trifle. What I want from you is...your voice." "M-my voice?" Namine asked, touching her neck. "I almost forgot---the magic only lasts for three days." Larxene said. "You've got to get Key Bearer to kiss you before the sun sets on the third day." Larxene told her. "If he doesn't, you turn back into an immortal, and belong to me!" Larxene warned her. "I suppose you might find my terms a little rough. After all, you are Honest John's daughter. Adored by all of the Magical Realm! Why, you're practically guaranteed a happy life." Larxene said, by telling a story to the girl. "Are you sure you won't listen to your daddy?" the woman asked. "All it'll cost you is your true love." Larxene told her. "Come on, sweetie. This is your last chance. But far be it from little old me to twist your arm." Larxene warned her. "Don't listen to her, Namine!" Hokey cried, while Simon and Fievel were concerned. Namine was still concerned for Sora. "Well, now. I won't intrude any longer. I'll be on my way. You obviously don't want my help. Too bad about your prince, though. He is quite a catch..." Larxene said as she was about to leave. "Wait!" Namine called as Larxene turned to Namine, wrapped her around with her arm, and a contract appeared, along with a pen. "All I have to do is sign?" Namine asked. Larxene nodded "yes", while Brer Fox and Brer Bear were excited for the girl to sign the contract. Just then, Namine grabbed the pen and wrote her name on the contract. With that, the pen disappeared and the contract flew towards Larxene and she grabbed it. "We have a deal! Here you go!" Larxene said in glee as the contract disappeared. "Namine! Don't!" Fievel cried. "Please no!" Simon added. "Eddy, please! You've got to stop her, kid!" Hokey told him as he, Edd, and Ed ran towards Larxene. "Wait!" Eddy called, but Larxene ignored him and created a whirlwind. As Eddy was about to warn Namine, he was blocked by the whirlwind as Namine began to vocalize and her voice began to glow. As the voice was no longer on her neck, it turned into a golden, mist-filled orb. Namine clamped her throat in shock. The golden orb goes into Larxene's amulet. Simon, Fievel, and Hokey gasped in horror. As the whirlwind died down, Eddy, Edd, and Ed saw Namine had been transformed into a mortal. Namine was now wearing a light orange top, matching skirt, and matching slippers. The girl grew pale as she gasped for breath. "Oh no! She can't breathe like that!" Eddy cried as he, Edd, and Ed ran towards Namine and carried her to the mortal world. Larxene cackled in delight while Eddy carried Namine, who was unconscious to live. This time, Eddy brought her to the mortal world to see Sora. Category:Fan Fiction